Civilians (PM2)
Olive can meet many civilians during her Adventures outside the kingdom walls. Hunter “Seems like he's never encountered a monster...” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Quotes *Hey there! It's dangerous to be too far away from town. *The hunting's been getting better lately... *There's not much game in these parts now... *What are you doing out this late at night? Merchant “Has lots of helpful goods for sale...” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Trivia In one of the Endings it is found that his name is Myan. Quotes *I am a traveling merchant. I'm carrying quite a bit of money, so I'm very worried... *Well, well! Good day, Miss! Old Man “Always says its dangerous to walk alone!!” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Trivia Can be seen at the Art Festival, commenting on one of Olive's paintings. Quotes *Hello... it's a pleasant moonlit night, isn't it... *Hello... nice weather, isn't it... *I think that what you're like inside counts more than your reputation. *You can find unexpected treasures wandering around outside like this. Peasant “I wonder what he'd do if a monster appeared in his field?” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Trivia He might be a Shepard boy in reference to a painting sometimes entered in the Art Festival. Can be seen at the Art Festival, commenting on one of Olive's paintings. Quotes *Good day to you! *Have you ever seen a fairy party? I never have... *Hmm, this one is pretty average. *I've heard that kidnappers eat the children they catch... *Rich merchants make easy pickings for bandits. I guess I don't have to worry on that count! *That little girl beat Venezaro? Soldier “His face looks kind of ugly, huh?” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Quotes *Good day, Miss. Are you on an errand? *Good evening. Traveling at night is dangerous, you know. *I can't approve of a little girl walking around alone out here. *It is our duty as guards to enforce the safety of the areas surrounding the castle. *The further you get from the castle, the more dangerous monsters there are. Traveler “Seems like he's been to many places.” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Quotes *Good day, Miss. *I've heard that kidnappers capture children and sell them into slavery in far-off lands. *You're on an adventure? That's very brave of you. Village Woman “Always says its dangerous to walk alone!!” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Quotes *An adventure, you say? You're a strange one... *Good evening! *Hello! *It's dangerous for a girl to be outside the town walls! Wood Cutter “Always does his work in the same place.” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Trivia Seems to bit of a treasure hunter on his outings. Quotes *Hey there, miss! Where are you going? *I heard there are treasure chests here and there... I'd sure like to find them! *It's dangerous to be out by yourself this late at night. *Sometimes monsters you kill will be carrying treasure. Young Man “Says something outrageous and then ignores your response.” ~ Princess Maker 2 O Isshō Tanoshimu Hon Trivia In one of the Endings it is found that his name is Lorich and he is a farmer. Quotes *Hey there! *Hey, are you out here in the middle of the night by yourself? *Monsters to the east of the castle aren't that bad... *They say rivers in the south have lots of crossable shallows! *They say the monsters to the west of the castle are the worst! Category:PM2Characters Category:Princess Maker 2